Roblox Goes Crazy 22
This is episode 22 of Roblox Goes Crazy, created in 2007 by Starman3. This episode however was created in 2011. Skits *Starman3 rips a sound clip from Duke Nukem by saying "it's time to kick ass and chew bubblegum, but I'm all out of gum." This plays before the Season 3 intro. *Starman3 fles what loots like a box-kite, as marioman516 pops out and someone unknown falls to death. *Random blocks fall, and then Xdeath77 and Duck1832 fall off the edge. *Yoshiman (spelt as "Y05H1M4N") is wanting to press a button, as Starman3 tells him not to, as it's the end of the world button. Eventually he presses it, as the world doesn't end, Spensa5 telling them it only morphs you into a scuba diver. Yoshiman and Starman3 then both go after Spensa5. *Xdeath77 pushes over a wall and falls through, dying. *Xdeath77 is spinning a lighthouse structure in midair until he falls. *Starman3 is on fire as a voice clip plays saying "I do believe I am on fire." *Xdeath77 does a strange pose. *The computer starting sound clip plays until a "blue screen of death" appears. it reacts to form a red screen. *madeluky gets owned by dailyono. It earns the latter a 1-Up. *Starman3 opens a chest with Duck1832 inside. Duck explodes after Starman3 runs away. *Xdeath77 says some strange gibberish and then Starman3 tells him to go crazy, Xdeath doesn't mind and runs in circles. Starman3 then says he's obsessed with fish. *Starman3's Mario is about to fight a Blooper Stopper as in Blooper 40 of Starman3's SM64 series. However, it is the wrong game, and the SM3 of SM64 runs back to his room. *Starman3 falls and gets stuck in the ground. *Starman3 burns again after saying "I do believe I'm on fire" again and waiting a little bit. *Starman3 and Prinplup14 are in a car and both fly off to their death. *Prinplup14 fires missiles that eventually blow himself up. *Starman3 does the same thing as Prinplup14 does in the previous skit and blows himself up. *Starman3 goes up endless stairs similar to the ones in Super Mario 64. *Starman3 latches himself to Nikluigi as he falls to his doom for seemingly no reason. *Duck is launched by Minecraft Steves. *Xdeath touches a Herobrine statue and explodes as Starman3 narrates it. *Starman3 chases Captain64000 and Duck1832 until he owns both of them. *Raandom yellow big "Legendary Cube" appears. *Starman3 carries Nikluigi and Sarith latches onto him and they both fall off the edge. *Prinplup14 pilots a plane until he fires at himself blowing the plane and himself up. *Xdeath is sitting on the ground with his head on fire, a balloon in his hand and a black plate on his butt spinning around until the fire calms, he stops spinning as something hits him making him die. *Xdeath floats around as Starman3 records, and Xdeath is aware of such, so he makes Starman3 "break the fourth wall" a second time (first was with the Starman3 color code skit.) *Bonus chance (similar to Mario Clash) as lots of people crowd in one room to get coins. Everyone is the winner supposedly again. *Xdeath and Prinplup14 both "screw gravity" but Duck1832 as a cat cannot do such, until he's launched unexpectedly. *Duck1832 and Xdeath77 vs. each other. Duck wins. *Prinplup14 is throwing kinves but wonders where one went as it turns out somehow a Blooper Stopper took a hit from it. Prinplup wonders if it actually hit someone as Starman3 says he killed a Blooper Stopper (supposedly number 5) as Prinplup tells him he broke the 4th fall again, for the third time. *Starman3 says if you kill yourself with a rocket, obviously you die. If you go on the swing "without gravity" (setting it low) you get a glitch (it disappears but is unseen of the actaul effects) Characters *Jacobthehero2007 (Starman3) *Prinplup14 (Enzo) *Marioman516 *Xdeath77 *Duck1832 *Yoshiman *Spensa5 *madeluky *dailyono *Nikluigi *Captain64000 *Sarith *Various people *Blooper Stopper Member (supposedly number 5 from Blooper 40) Trivia *Starman3 says Xdeath is obsessed with fish, however he only said one thing about fish in the lie he says before he goes crazy. *This episode started another mini-trend where the SM64 characters would appear at least once in an RGC skit. This would continue until Episode 26. The first mini-trend being the rip-off intros. *When Starman3 mentions Xdeath touching the Herobrine statue he says "If Xdeath touches Herobrine, you die." This should have been corrected to "If Xdeath touches Herobrine, '''he '''dies." *This episode started a fourth-wall breaking reoccurence of a joke in the series. *This is the last episode created in 2011. Category:Roblox Goes Crazy Series